Bitch Lasagna
"Bitch Lasagna" (previously known as "T-Series Diss Track") is a song by Swedish YouTuber PewDiePie. The song is a diss track towards Indian YouTube channel, music record label and film production company T-Series which is currently the most subscribed channel on YouTube. Lyrics I don't like you T-Series Nothing personal, kid But I must go all out Just this once Bobs or vegana, whichever will it be? Sit the fuck down T-Series I'm here to spill the real tea (uh) You tryna dethrone me from spot on number one But you India, you lose, so best think you haven't won When I'm through with you We're gonna be completely fuckin' done 'Cause we only just begun I review you *clap clap* Zero, bye bitch, gone So come on T-Series Looking hungry for some drama Here, let me serve you bitch lasagna Bitch lasagna, bitch lasagna T-Series ain't nothing but a bitch, lasagna Bitch lasagna, bitch lasagna Look at T-Series they just crying for their momma Bitch lasagna, bitch lasagna T-Series ain't nothing but a bitch, lasagna Bitch lasagna, bitch lasagna T-Series just wet themselves in their pajama So who the hell is Bob, and why you wanna kiss him? (ew) I'm a blue eyes white dragon, while you're just dark magician (oof) You got a fifth of the population in your nation but I got nine-year-olds of worlds so hold your defecation (oops) Motu Patlu, what the fuck is that even supposed to mean? Your language sounds like it came from a mumble rap community No papa, no papa, yes papa, Johnny Now down all of this sugar and let's throw this fucking party with some— Bitch lasagna, bitch lasagna Look at T-Series they just crying for their momma Bitch lasagna, bitch lasagna T-Series ain't nothing but a bitch, lasagna Bitch lasagna, bitch lasagna Look at T-Series they just wetting their pajama Bitch lasagna, bitch lasagna T-Series ain't nothing but a bitch, lasagna You got a population of 1.32 billion But most your videos can't seem to hit even a million Sub-bot! Why It Sucks # The chorus is just the song title repeated a bunch of times. # The flow in this song is not special in any way. # The music video is just bad and poorly filmed and makes no sense. # PewDiePie delivers an auto-tuned line similar to Machine Gun Kelly in his Eminem diss track, "Rap Devil". # There are a bunch of racial slurs thrown out such as "Your language sounds like it came from a mumble rap community". Redeeming Qualities # The beat is great, even if it gives the lyrics a choppy flow. # It does have a point about T-Series alleging the use of sub bots, though it has not been fully confirmed. # It is considered one of the best diss tracks on YouTube due to other diss tracks lacking appeal and long-term effectiveness. # Its sequel, "Congratulations", is a big improvement over this song. Music Video Bitch lasagna Category:PewDiePie Songs Category:Party In Backyard Songs Category:Diss tracks Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Average Songs Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:YouTube Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Intentionally Bad Songs Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Novelty songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:2010s Songs Category:Comedy Songs Category:Songs that received sequels Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Short Songs Category:Horrible Songs with Good Beats Category:2010s Category:2018 Songs Category:2018